


Use your hands (and my spare time)

by islabbe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (i guess), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Roommates, Smut, the author has no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islabbe/pseuds/islabbe
Summary: Without thinking, Rey’s own tongue sweeps across her dry lips.  The action invokes a cascade of thoughts of what her mouth could be doing.  Her mouth on his jaw, his lips, his cock.  Rey shifts in her seat again to try and relieve some of the tension pooling in her core.  She’s embarrassed to find she’s already growing wet and she hopes Ben can’t tell.She looks over at him and he’s still engrossed in his game.  Probably collecting even more bells to add to his never-ending stack.  A thought crosses her mind at that, one that she definitely should not chase.   He had propositioned her before, and now all she can think about is wrapping her lips around his dick.  Rey blames a lack of sleep and fresh air on what comes out of her mouth next.“I could blow you,” she says aloud before she can stop herself.---Prompt from @reylo_prompts on twitter: I gave my friend a blowjob for 1 million bells on animal crossing
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 48
Kudos: 289
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Use your hands (and my spare time)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Some of y'all bout to be real mad at me, but fuck it.
> 
> I saw this prompt on twitter and then spent the day writing up lectures on salvia, and yeah here we are.
> 
> I know next to nothing about the new _Animal Crossing_ game, so I asked my sister like a hundred question so thanks to her for that ~~though I hope she never sees this~~.
> 
> And thank you to Randi for being my beta and helping me sort this out before posting! <3
> 
> Anyway, on to the fic. Hope you enjoy, if this isn't your thing just close the tab, don't be a dick!

The thing is, Rey isn’t even sure how Ben ended up with millions of bells on _Animal Crossing: New Horizons._ They bought the games at the same time – the day it came out – and have been playing roughly the same amount of time. Granted, she tends to go to bed earlier than Ben, but Rey isn’t convinced that a couple of extra hours each night could have Ben’s town looking amazing (complete with roads and ponds _everywhere_ ) while she’s still waiting on the _Able Sisters’_ to be built.

Now they’re sitting on the couch in their shared living room and Rey looks up from her switch to peek over her best friend and roommate’s game. 

“How the fuck have you got that many bells?” She exclaims as she looks over to the middle of the screen showing his current balance.

Ben looks over his shoulder at her and throws her a smirk that infuriates her.

“I guess Tom Nook just likes me more,” he replies and she can hear the smile in his voice. Rey huffs and sits back against the couch cushions. It’s been the same the past few days: she questions him on how he got that much money on a game they’ve been playing less than a money, he smirks like it’s some secret, and then gives a vague answer he knows will piss her off. It’s starting to piss her off.

“You don’t even need that much money,” she tells him as she tries for the third time to catch a virtual butterfly. She succeeds and lets out a small cheer, to which Ben chuckles.

“What would you do with one million bells, then?” He asks, engrossed in his game. 

Rey ponders this, her island needs a lot of work, she’d have to prioritise.

“Well I could get some new buildings on my island, for sure,” she says thoughtfully. “And I could finally finish furnishing my house.”

Ben hums in a non-committal way and Rey throws a glare in his direction. She clears her throat.

“You know,” she says, trying to sound non-cholent. “If you were really my best friend, you’d give me a million bells so I could finish all this.”

Ben chuckles and looks up from his console and gives her shit-eating grin.

“Rey, I _am_ your best friend but I’m not giving you any of my hard-earned bells for free.” 

Rey glares at him, trying to put all her annoyance into one look.

“Dick.”

“Hmm, I’d be willing to trade though,” he tells her, looking back to his well-maintained virtual village.

“Trade?” She echoes, wheels in her head turning.

“Yeah, like, I don’t know. Have you got any chocolate-covered churros left?” He doesn’t look up, but she can see the smile playing on his lips, illuminated by the screen he’s looking at. _Tosser_ , she thinks. He knows she ate the last one last night and he’s just doing this to torture her.

“No,” she says shaking her head.

“Shame,” he replies, that smirk returning to his lips. 

Rey finds herself watching as the smirk disappears and he catches his lower lip in his teeth in concentration. This is a regular occurrence since they decided to move in together. It wasn’t that she didn’t find Ben attractive before they moved in together – she very much did, but it was easier to ignore when they only spent a few hours a day together. Now that they’re in each other’s company more often it’s getting difficult to pretend she isn’t affected by him when she sees him sleepy in the morning or when she sees him red and sweaty after his morning run. Rey blushes remembering the time she almost dropped the coffee she was carrying when she saw him in just a towel after his shower. 

But times like now are worse. Times where he’s not even doing anything sexual. Rey watches as his tongue peeks out of his mouth to wet his lips. It means he’s concentrating on the game in his hands, she knows, but Rey’s mind wanders to other activities that he could be using his tongue for, sinful things. She lets out a breath and shifts in her seat, hating herself for letting her mind wander to places like that about her best friend.

Her mind, it seems, is not on her side today. Without thinking, Rey’s own tongue sweeps across her dry lips. The action invokes a cascade of thoughts of what her mouth could be doing. Her mouth on his jaw, his lips, his cock. Rey shifts in her seat again to try and relieve some of the tension pooling in her core. She’s embarrassed to find she’s already growing wet and she hopes Ben can’t tell.

She looks over at him and he’s still engrossed in his game. Probably collecting even more bells to add to his never-ending stack. A thought crosses her mind at that, one that she definitely should _not_ chase. He had propositioned her before, and now all she can think about is wrapping her lips around his dick. Rey blames a lack of sleep and fresh air on what comes out of her mouth next.

“I could blow you,” she says aloud before she can stop herself.

Rey decides to look away before she can see his reaction, not wanting to lose her nerve. She hears the music of the game stop and she can picture the face he’s making – eyes slightly wide, mouth agape and knowing Ben, the hint of a blush.

“What?” He demands, and Rey can’t tell if he’s angry or not from just his voice. She chances a look at him, and she was right about the look on his face, except that is way more than just a hint of a blush.

“I mean,” Rey explains, averting her gaze and fiddling with the material of her jeans. “If you don’t want that it’s fine but you said a trade and..” she trails off. 

“Rey,” Ben breathes her name and her eyes snap up to him. “I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it. I’m not having you prostitute yourself for a fucking game.” He runs a hand through his hair and Rey’s heart softens at the action, knowing he’s definitely overthinking this.

“Ben,” she says calmly, taking the hands not in his hair in both of her smaller ones. “I know you didn’t mean it like that. And besides, it’s not real money. It was just an idea, if you’re not cool with it it’s fine.”

She gives him a soft smile that she hopes is reassuring. His eyes drift across her face, she’s not sure what he’s looking for, but he finds something there and lets out a breath. Rey keeps quiet and watches as his jaw works, like he’s moving all the unsaid words around his mouth.

“Okay,” he tells her finally, looking in her eyes. They’re wild and his breath is coming out a little unsteady. Rey supposes she isn’t any better.

“Okay?” She asks with a smile. He returns her smile and nods.

Rey places her switch to the other side of the couch, villagers and bugs long forgotten. She feels nerves swirl around in her stomach but stamps them down. 

She moves to stand between Ben’s open legs and kneels down. He looks down at her with his dark eyes blown wide. The look he gives her is hungry and tender all at once and it makes her chest twinge in a good way.

Tentatively, she places a hand on his knee to test these unmapped waters between them. She keeps her gaze on his face and watches as he inhales sharply through his nose.

“You don’t have to--” he starts.

“I want to,” she tells him truthfully. To prove her point she tenderly trails her hand up his knee until it’s on his mid-thigh before giving him a reassuring squeeze. As her hand reaches higher up his thigh, they both gasp when she finally comes into contact with his already hard member.

Ben lets out a loud groan as she palms him through his jeans and the sound goes right to her throbbing cunt like electricity. As she feels him through the rough material of his jeans Rey can’t help but marvel at how big he is. She sort of guessed he was well built in every way, given how tall and broad he is, but the tactility of the revelation throws her through a loop and has her licking her lips in anticipation.

Rey catches his eye, checking he’s okay, before she concentrates her attention on his belt buckle and zipper. The sound of fabric shuffling and heavy breathing cuts through the silence of their apartment. Removing his boxer briefs along with his jeans she pulls them past his knees and lets them pool around his ankles. 

She pushes back up on her knees so she’s eye level with his hard dick and Rey was right, he’s big. Rey lets her eyes rove over his cock, taking in his impressive length and girth, the vein running along the underside that she can’t wait to lick along, and finally the tip already leaking precum.

Ben lets out a soft moan as she wraps her hand around his member. Rey’s eyes flick up to see his face to see he has his head thrown back and his eyes closed, his expression verging on painful. She keeps her eyes on him as she pumps her hand up and down him, collecting the fluid from the tip with her thumb and spreading it down the rest of him. 

She hears his breath come out in raspy puffs and watches as his hand fists at the couch cushions next to his thigh. Growing confident in her rhythm, she leans forward and lets her tongue dart out to taste the tip of him.

“Rey,” he groans out, his eyes opening to watch her. The intensity of his gaze encourages her and she subconsciously rubs her thighs together as she feels herself grow wetter.

“Is this okay?” She asks coyly, before swirling her tongue around the whole head this time. 

“’S good,” Ben whimpers and nods. “Holy shit, Rey.” She repeats the action and he lets out groan.

Holding the base of him steady Rey traces the vein along the underside of his dick, closing her eyes as she savours the salty taste of him. Ben twitches her in mouth and Rey groans around him.

“Fuck, you take my cock so good” he hisses; Rey takes that as a cue to start moving. She starts slow, taking him inch by inch until she feels resistance from her throat. She uses her hand where she can’t fit him in her mouth. Rey’s not an expert on giving blowjobs, but she’s given a fair few in her time but Ben is _big_ and she wants him to enjoy this as much as she is.

When she twirls her tongue around his tip, collecting more precum at his slit, she feels his hand come up to cup her jaw. She looks up at him, if he looked wrecked before he looks absolutely feral now. Rey maintains eye contact with him as she takes more of him into her mouth again.

“Rey,” he rasps, his hand moving into her hair. “Oh my – fuck. You feel amazing.”

She hums around his cock and he massages her scalp, earning a groan from her. She shifts her hips down, trying to relieve the mounting tension between her thighs. In doing so, she realises she can take him at a better angle and she resumes her previous actions. She moves her left hand from where it was resting at the top of his thigh to gently massage his balls. 

“Shit,” he curses. “Rey I’m gonna come soon.”

She removes him from her mouth with a pop. 

“Come for me, Ben.”

She takes him back in her mouth and resumes her actions, tightening her hand around the base of his cock again. Ben thrusts up into her mouth, groaning loudly. She can hear his breath stutter and she guesses he’s close.

Rey keeps him in her mouth, slowing down to try and draw this out. She doubts this will become a regular thing between them since Ben doesn’t see her like that. She pushes the thought down before she lets it distract her.

Ben somehow gets harder in her mouth., and she tightens her lips around him.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_ ,” he rambles.

Rey watches his face, wanting to see him fall apart because of her. His mouth is wide open in amazement as she takes him, his eyes are glassy and his face is flushed red. His eyes stutter closed and he thrusts into her mouth.

“Rey,” he calls hoarsely to the empty room. Maybe she’s kidding herself but to her it sounds like a prayer. She feels his come spurting from his tip and down her throat, the salty taste washing over her tongue as she slips him out of her mouth.

She swallows down his spend, revelling in his unique taste, before reaching back down to lick the come that she didn’t manage to swallow off his dick. When she’s done his member is pink and shiny. Rey looks up at Ben through hooded eyes, wondering what the fuck they’re supposed do now. 

“Shit,” he says and then she’s surging up on her knees while he pulls her up and then her lips are on his. It’s a messy kiss, their teeth knocking and noses clashing, but then she shifts and the angle changes and she’s kissing him how she’s wanted to for months.

His tongue traces the seam of her lips and she opens up for him without hesitation. She can still taste him in her mouth, and he groans as his tongue sweeps over her, tasting himself. His hand caresses her jaw and Rey’s heart stutters at the tenderness of the action.

She pulls away first, breathing heavily. Ben chases after her lips for a moment before pulling away. They stare at each other, Rey wonders if her pupils are blown as wide as Ben’s, if the colour of her eyes is barely distinguishable, if her hair is wild like his, if her cheeks are a mirror of his – tinged red. Probably. 

After what feels like a lifetime, Ben clears his throat and it’s like a spell is broken.

 _Right_ , Rey tells herself. _The game and the bells_. This was meant to be just a transaction. She clears her throat and sits back on her haunches. 

“I’m gonna--” she gestures with her thumb behind her. She doesn’t wait for a reply from Ben before she dashes down the hall and into their shared bathroom. Rey leans back on the closed door and heaves a shuddering breath, not able to believe they just did that.

She covers her face with her hands. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Why did she think that was a good idea? Who gives their best friend a blowjob for one million bells on fucking _Animal Crossing_? Idiots, that’s who. 

Rey’s pretty sure there isn’t a “ _How to give your best friend a platonic blowjob”_ guide, but if there was step one would be make sure you’re not halfway in love with them, oh, and don’t run away like you’ve been burned straight after.

She sighs into her palms and realises she smells like sex. Rey moves her hands away from her face, she can do this. She turns on the faucet and washes her hands, they can go back to being normal. She splashes water onto her face, they’ll just not talk about it.

****

When she enters the living room again, Ben has redressed himself and is watching TV. At the sound of the door closing behind her he looks over, concern washing over his features. She gives him what she hopes is a convincing smile, praying he won’t mention what happened in that same spot not ten minutes ago.

She takes her usual seat on the other end of the couch, tucking her legs under her. She can feel Ben watching her as she picks up her discarded switch and turns the game back on.

“I believe you owe me one million bells,” she tells him, the game in front of her suddenly being the most interesting thing in the room.

He doesn’t answer and her gaze flicks over to him. He looks like he wants to question her, or at least say something. Thankfully for Rey, he thinks better of it and swallows down whatever he was going to say.

“Okay,” he says dejectedly, and reaches over for his own switch. 

****

It’s been days since _the incident_ – as she’s referring to it now – happened. Things between her and Ben went back to normal, or as normal as two people can be when one of them has had the other’s dick in their mouth. 

Rey shakes that thought out of her head. Every time she thinks about it she remembers his hands in her hair, the curses coming from his mouth, and the awestruck look on his face as she took him down. And every time she ends up with a burning desire in her chest and damp underwear. The amount of laundry cycles she’s doing would be comical in any other scenario.

Now they’re back on the couch again, in the same places they were when they got into this mess. Rey stretched out and Ben on the other end, not quite as close as they should be, but close enough that nothing would seem amiss to an unaware audience. 

Rey looks down at her game, the thing that started the whole thing and she scowls at it. Ben had given her the million bells with no questions or comments. He’d avoided her gaze as he transferred the virtual currency and had made sure not to touch her hand when he handed the console back to her. 

It’s not the game’s fault, she knows, but the whole situation has definitely tainted her initial joy now. Looking at her island with bridges, stairs and some roads (but not as many as Ben) feels like a hollow victory given the state of her relationship with Ben. Rey wishes it didn’t have such an impact on her, but she misses her best friend; things have been so awkward. She looks over at Ben and wonders if he feels the same.

Rey sighs and takes her virtual self to see Blathers, ready to have him analyse the fossils she dug up today. She watches the animation of him deciphering the object.

“Shit,” she huffs, after the animation has played through and Blathers has handed the now-identified fossil back to her _Animal Crossing_ self.

“What?” Ben asks, looking over at her. She looks up just in time to see his gaze fall from her eyes to her lips before darting back up.

“Nothing,” she responds dismissively. “I just got another Ptera left wing.”

“Another?” He asks, his full attention on her now.

“Yeah, I got one the other day too,” she looks back down at the game. “It’s okay I’ll just sell it or something.”

“Rey,” Ben says, placing his hand on her knee. Wearing a sundress to lounge around the house had seemed like a good idea this morning, but now that she can feel Ben’s bare skin on hers for the first time in days she regrets it. She looks down to see his large hand on her knee and it feels like electricity is rushing through her body. If Ben can tell the kind of effect he’s having on her, he doesn’t show it. He clears his throat and removes his hand, she misses the warmth of it almost immediately.

“That’s the only fossil I need to finish the whole Ptera skeleton,” he explains. He’s looking at her intensely and Rey can feel heat rising up her neck and chest under his gaze. _This fucking game_ , she thinks.

“Is that so?” She asks coyly, before she can stop herself, blaming the fact that her brain is kind of short circuiting at being this close to him again. 

“Yeah,” he replies earnestly. Rey’s tongue darts out to wet her lips and she watches as Ben’s eyes track the movement. There’s a voice at the back of her head telling her this is a bad idea, that their friendship can only take so much, but it’s drowned out by the sound of her blood rushing in her ears.

“Well I guess you’ll have to trade me for it,” she tells him, repeating his own words to him from just days before, it comes out a little breathy and Ben’s eyes widen. “Do you have any of those caramel coffee pods left?”

Ben rolls his eyes before responding. “You know I don’t.”

“Hmm, what a shame,” she says, settling back into the couch cushions. She gives the switch her full attention, though she’s much more interested in the dangerous game of chicken she’s started with Ben. She wonders how far this will go between them, will he back down? Or will he play along like she did? The thought has her biting her lip in anticipation. Rey doesn’t look up to see Ben’s reaction but she hears him inhale sharply. 

“I could eat you out,” Ben rushes out. Rey’s attention is now fully on Ben, her breath leaves her in a puff.

He moves his hands back onto her knees, tracing patterns there and she nearly drops her switch at the effect such a small action has on her. Every touch of his fingertips on her delicate skin has her shivering and she can feel herself growing wet again.

“I mean,” he says, his fingers slowly reaching higher on her thighs with each of his movements. “I think I owe you one. I’ve been wanting to since we moved in, but I didn’t think you saw me like that. Then after the other day,” he huffs, and licks his lips. “I haven’t been able to get the image of your pretty little mouth around my cock out of my head. It’s been torture, not being able to touch you, to return the favour.”

Rey feels her face heat up and her chest swells. Knowing he was affected by this, that it wasn’t just a transaction, has her heart soaring. She exhales slowly, a smile growing on her face.

“You’re on,” Rey responds, moving her switch to the coffee table. She looks over and Ben grins up at her, placing kisses along the inside of her thigh. 

Okay, maybe blowing him for a million bells in _Animal Crossing_ wasn’t such a bad idea, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, idk if writing reylo is gonna be a regular thing for me but I guess we'll see. This lockdown is kinda making me stir-crazy so anything's possible.
> 
> Anyway, I'm on [tumblr](http://www.baellamy.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/atwhatcosts) if you wanna follow me or whatever.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Stay safe everyone <3


End file.
